Nothing's Impossible
by Werecoyote13
Summary: It's been one year since the last Fire & Ice Competition, and things couldn't be better for Will and Kayla. That is until Team Swift begins to cause havoc again, forcing Will to do the unthinkable to try and prove his love for Kayla, by racing against Nick in a terrifying race down Tyson's Peak. Now as the rivalry between Will and Nick begins to unfold, What will happen now?
1. One Year later Tragedy strikes twice

I do not own the Movie Cloud 9 or the characters. The only thing I own is the plot, and the name of Will's dad, since they never said anything about him or what had happened to him. I also own my oc character named Emily Parker who will come into play very soon in the story. Everything Cloud 9 related, except for Will's dad and my oc character all belongs to Disney Channel. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

Author's note: This story takes place one year later after the events of the movie, and I guessed on the character's ages since they never said how old they are I estimated their ages at around sixteen in Cloud 9, but in this story they are turning seventeen.

**Chapter 1 - One Year Later...Tragedy strikes twice**

{Will's POV}

I tossed and turned as another sleepless night took it's hold on me. It was the same dream I had been having for weeks now. It was of my dad being killed in a snowboarding accident. The accident happened ten years ago, when I was six years old, the very first time I ever fell in love with snowboarding. It was also the very first time I had ever been to a Fire & Ice compition, only not as a competitor, but as part of the audience.

I held my breath in antecipation as I waited to see dad's tricks as he came off the ramp and flew into the sky. It was then that I saw him perform his signature move, the Cloud 9. As I watched him flip through the air, Something was wrong. His rotation was too close from the slope. I gasped and whispered, "No." as I saw his board touch the top of the pipe, and he lost his balance. It seemed as if time had slowed down for an eternity, before he finally fell to the ground, with his back being the first thing to hit the ground. His left knee was twisted under his weight and he couldn't breath anymore. "Dad!" I shouted in horror as I rushed from my seat toward him, with mom not far behind me. "Will, honey get back here!" I heard her cry out, but I didn't stop. "Please be okay dad." I whispered as my heart slowed into my chest. By the time I had reached dad, there was already a large crowd circling around him, and paramedics were already loading him onto a stretcher. "Wait! stop!" I shouted. "Is he going to be okay?! Dad!" The next thing I remebered was mom pulling me close to her, and I cried on her shoulder hugging her tightly as we waited for the ambulance.

As I sat in the waiting room waiting for news onn dad with my heart pounding in my chest, I suddenly overheard the doctor explaining to mom of dad's condition. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cloud, his internal injuries are much too severe." He said quietly. "When his back hit the slope, it caused one of his lungs to collapse. We'll do everything we can, but it may not be enough. I'm sorry." I could hear mom quietly sobbing, and felt tears brimming to my own eyes. _No. _I thought sadly. _Not dad._

The scene of the dream changed and the next thing I saw was me standing beside mom glancing at dad's casket with tears running down my cheeks. "It's just you and me now Will." Mom said choking back her sobs and she pulled me close into a hug.

Suddenly I could hear the dogs below barking up a storm, and then felt something heavy jump onto my chest, which woke me up with a jolt. "Donald!" I cried out in alarm, catching a glimpse of his big saucer-shaped brown eyes. "Sheesh, you trying to give me a heart attack boy? what's gotten into you?" Donald barked, and leaped off of me and ran down the hall. "Will honey! let's go!" mom called from downstairs. "Don't you have to go and meet Kayla?" Suddenly my eyes snapped open in alarm._ I completley forgot about Kayla! _I dashed out of bed and quickly got dressed, then headed down the stairs to find mom feeding the dogs in their kennels. "Bye mom! I'll be back later!" I called as I headed out the door.

**{PAGE BREAK!}**

I met Kayla practicing her moves on the slope. She was amazing! I watched as she caught some air coming off the ramp, and fliped through the air in a backflip motion before landing gracefully on the snow like a snowy angel. Her blonde hair shimmered in the afternoon sunlight as she pulled off her goggles, and smiled as she saw me. "Hey! did you see my run?" she asked excidengly. "Yeah, you were amazing!" I said with a smile as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked oviously noticing the look on my face that I was trying to hide. "Yeah," I replied quickly looking away from her. "I'm fine." "Hey, your obviously not okay." She said as she pulled me close to her, which forced me to look at her. "What's wrong?"

I drew in a shaky breath as I fought back the tears that threatend to fall from my hazel eyes. "I didn't create the Cloud 9 move." I said shakily. "My dad was the one who created it originally before he-" I stoped myself as I felt tears falling down my cheeks, and I quickly brushed them away with the sleeve of my jacket. "Will, it's okay. Please talk to me." Kayla said softly. "Don't shut me out please." "Forget it." I said chocking back a sob as I moved away from her. "Will!" Kayla cried out as she ran to catch up with me. I could hear her footsteps crunching rapidly in the snow as she ran. "Will please! talk to me!" She cried out. "Don't shut me out! Tell me what's wrong! Will!" I stopped and felt my heart racing in my chest as I chocked back sobs, as I turned to look at her. "You want to know the real reason why I lost my focus during the compition? The real reason why I crashed and nearly died? It's because the last Fire & Ice compition was on January 11th. The same day my dad died."

I looked at Kayla and could immediatly see the hurt in her green eyes. "Will I- I'm so sorry." She said sadly. "I- I didn't know." I drew in a heavy sigh and walked away from her again, but she grabbed my arm, and turned me around to face her. "Is that why you didn't want to teach me the Cloud 9?" she asked. "Because of your dad?" I nodded and drew in a shaky breath. "I didn't want you to end up like he did." I said softly. "I didn't want to lose you."

**{PAGE BREAK!}**

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" She asked, as she leaned her face close to mine. The kiss caught me completly by surprise, as I kissed her back not pulling away from her. Having her arms aroud me, just having her near me made me feel a lot better.

"Well, Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite little daddy's girl." Both Kayla and I both turned our heads in annoyance, and we saw Sebastian Swift walking up to us, with his son Nick not far behind looking slightly annoyed and slightly defeated, almost like he didn't want to do something. "What do you want now Sebastian?" Kayla asked obviously getting slightly defensive. "Me? nothing. I just wanted to propose something to you Mr. Cloud." "Me?" I asked, as my emotions began to change from sad and depressed to slightly annoyed.

"My son Nick wants to challenge you in race down Tyson's Peak." He said, as Nick looked up at me. "The one snowboarder who can do the most succesful tricks while riding down the mountain of course will win Kayla." "Excuse me?" Kayla asked defensivly. "No offense Sebastian, but last time I checked, Nick and I were over, as with me joining Team Swift, and also, Nick's dating Skye. He dosn't need me anymore."

Just at that moment, Nick walked up to us looking apologetically. "Kayla, I only dumped you because my dad wanted me to. I never truley loved Skye. You have been the one person I have only ever truley cared about." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, just as Kayla said, "Well it's a little late for you to be telling me this now isn't it? How do I know your not going to try and trick me again for your dad?" "I swear Kayla! this is me talking. Not him. I swaer I won't ever hurt you like that again." I gasped and felt a surge of anger flare up within me as I watched Nick pull Kayla close to him, and they kissed!

**{PAGE BREAK!}**

I growled and shoved Nick away from Kayla making him land in the snow hard. "You want a race?" I asked angrilly. "Fine! you've got one!" After that I stormed off as another surge of anger flared up within me. _The nerve of that jerk! How dare he do this to Kayla! She dosn't deserve him! She deserves so much better then that little rat! _"Will!" I turned and saw Kayla rushing up to me. "Are you crazy?!" She cried out. "You can't slide down Tyson's Peak remember what happened to me last year? I almost got buried alive by an avalanche. It's too dangerous." "That jerk needs to pay once and for all!" I growled. "He's just trying to psyche you out!" Kayla cried. "He's trying to egg you on into racing just so you'll get hurt again. Please Will don't do this!" "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reasured her. "I know I can beat him."

**TYSON'S PEAK **

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I glanced down the moutain, then back over at Nick, who seemed very calm and collected. I drew in a deep breath, and muttered under my breath, "Come on Will, you can do this. You cannot let this jerk win!" Sebastian Swift gave us the okay, and I shoved off with my board, immediatly catching up with Nick as we jumped off the first ledge, and I grabbed the side of my board in the air before I began to descend. I let out a breath that I didn't realise that I was holding, as I landed and continued down the mountain. Piece of cake! I thought triumphedly. As I flew through the air off the second ledge of the mountain, I suddenly heard a crackling sound so loud that it sounded like a gunshot. I looked behind me just in time to see an avalanche spiling out behind me as I landed. "Will!" I heard Kayla scream out over the roaring avalanche.

I made my jump off the third ledge of the mountain but suddenly lost my footing as I landed and now began tumbling down the mountain with the avalanche not far behind me. Waves of pain shot through me and I immediatly blacked out. The last thing I remembered before the avalnache buried me, was Kayla screaming my name in horror. "WILL!"

To be continued...What does everyone think of this so far? I hope everyone likes it and wants to know more, becasue I do plan on writing more for this story, but I wanted to get everyone's opion on what they think first. I loved the movie Cloud 9 and loved the chemistry between Will and Kayla. So much better of a couple then Kayla and Nick was seeing as how even though Nick treated Kayla poorly and even though he apologised to her at the end of the movie, he was still following daddy's orders and in my opinon, that kind of guy who does that escpecially for his own father over his girlfriend isn't worth it. Anyway better get to work on chapter 2 before I start to ramble. hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and as I said before, Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.


	2. Won't Go Down Without A Fight

I do not own the Movie Cloud 9 or the characters. The only thing I own is the plot, and the name of Will's dad, since they never said anything about him or what had happened to him. I also own my oc character named Emily Parker who will come into play very soon in the story. Everything Cloud 9 related, except for Will's dad and my oc character all belongs to Disney Channel. Please review and commet, but if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not say anything at all.

Author's note: This story takes place one year later after the events of the movie, and I guessed on the character's ages since they never said how old they are I estimated their ages at around sixteen in Cloud 9, but in this story they are turning seventeen.

Previously on Cloud 9: Nothing's Impossible: "You want to know the real reason why I lost my focus during the compition? The real reason why I crashed and nearly died? It's because the last Fire & Ice compition was on January 11th. The same day my dad died."

"Is that why you didn't want to teach me the Cloud 9?" she asked. "Because of your dad?" I nodded and drew in a shaky breath. "I didn't want you to end up like he did." I said softly. "I didn't want to lose you."

"My son Nick wants to challenge you in race down Tyson's Peak." He said, as Nick looked up at me. "The one snowboarder who can do the most succesful tricks while riding down the mountain of course will win Kayla." "Excuse me?" Kayla asked defensivly.

"Kayla, I only dumped you because my dad wanted me to. I never truley loved Skye. You have been the one person I have only ever truley cared about." I rolled my eyes in annoyance, just as Kayla said, "Well it's a little late for you to be telling me this now isn't it? How do I know your not going to try and trick me again for your dad?" "I swear Kayla! this is me talking. Not him. I swaer I won't ever hurt you like that again." I gasped and felt a surge of anger flare up within me as I watched Nick pull Kayla close to him, and they kissed!

"You want a race?" I asked angrilly. "Fine! you've got one!" After that I stormed off as another surge of anger flared up within me. "Are you crazy?!" She cried out. "You can't slide down Tyson's Peak remember what happened to me last year? I almost got buried alive by an avalanche. It's too dangerous." "That jerk needs to pay once and for all!" I growled. "He's just trying to psyche you out!" Kayla cried. "He's trying to egg you on into racing just so you'll get hurt again. Please Will don't do this!" "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reasured her. "I know I can beat him."

Piece of cake! I thought triumphedly. As I flew through the air off the second ledge of the mountain, I suddenly heard a crackling sound so loud that it sounded like a gunshot. I looked behind me just in time to see an avalanche spiling out behind me as I landed. "Will!" I heard Kayla scream out over the roaring avalanche.

I made my jump off the third ledge of the mountain but suddenly lost my footing as I landed and now began tumbling down the mountain with the avalanche not far behind me. Waves of pain shot through me and I immediatly blacked out. The last thing I remembered before the avalnache buried me, was Kayla screaming my name in horror. "WILL!"

NOW...

**Chapter 2 - Won't go down without a fight**

{Kayla's POV}

Tears filled up within my eyes as I chocked back sobs while crying on my mom's shoulder as we waited in the Emergency Room of Summit Valley General Hospital. "Don't worry baby, I'm sure everything's going to be okay." Mom said gently rubbing small circles on my back comfortingly. "Will's going to be okay." "It's all my fault." I sobbed, "I should've done more to stop him!" I said miserably not even caring that my mascara was running all over my face now. "Will's hurt because of me mom! It's all my fault!" "Shh, it's okay baby." Mom said soothingly. "It's okay calm down."

I heard footsteps coming from down the hall toward us, and looked up as I saw my dad approach us. "What did the doctor's say daddy? Is Will going to be okay?!" The moment I saw the look in my dad's eyes that everything wasn't fine, I felt tears threatning to fall from my eyes again, and felt the urge to break down. "It dosen't look good sweetie." Dad said softly. "Will's in pretty bad shape. He's got at least three broken ribs, a fractured collerbone in his left arm, a hairline fracture in one of his legs, and one of his lungs collapsed."

I buried my face into my hands and began crying again. "Daddy it's all my fault." I sobbed. "Will wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." "Calm down sweetie." Dad said gently hugging me. "This wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do to stop the avalanche."

I pulled away from my dad just as I saw Will's mom Andrea walk briskly into the emergency room with tears running down her face from her brown eyes. "Where is he? She asked worridly as she approached us. "Is he okay? Where's my son?"

**{PAGE BREAK!}**

While dad talked to Andrea to inform her of Will's condition, I found my oppertunity to sneak of down the hall. I had to find Will's room. I had to see him. As I walked, I could see several nurses walking and keeping their eyes locked on the charts in their hands. _To busy to notice. _I thought fighting back the tears that stung in my eyes. Suddenly I heard someone in another room cough loudly which startled me, causing me to bump into someone. I looked up through teary eyes and saw a middle-aged man, with white hair, and grey-blue eyes wearing a doctor's uniform. "Are you lost here little lady?" He asked in an well mannered elderly tone. "N-no I'm n-not lost." I said stammering a little on my words while chocking back sobs. "I was actually looking for someone. Do you know where Will Cloud's room is by any chance?"

"Are you a family member?" The kind doctor asked. I was about to answer with the truth and tell him, 'No I'm not, I'm his girlfriend.' However if I told him the truth I knew they probably wouldn't let me into see him, so I decided to tell a little white lie instead. "I'm uh-" I hesitated for moment, before finally saying, "I'm Will's sister, Kayla."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Cloud," The doctor said as if he was speaking to royalty. "I am Doctor Nicolai, and I think I can help you." I let out a huge sigh of relief and followed the kind doctor down the long hallway. "So what happened to your brother?" He asked. "Was he involved in some sort of gang violence gone wrong?" I felt my breath catch in my throat, and felt my heart stop as tears sprang to my eyes again and threatned to fall down my cheeks. The memory of Will boarding down Tyson's Peak with the icy avalanche trailing behind him suddenly replayed itself over in my mind like a movie being placed on rewind.

"It was a snowboarding accident." I said trying not to break down in tears again. "I'm so sorry." Doctor Nicolai said comfortingly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're brother will be just fine." "Thanks." I said, whiping tears away with the sleeve of my pink jacket. Suddenly an alarm rang over our heads, followed by a female robotic voice that called out over the hospital intercom, "Code Blue! Code Blue!" "What's happening?" I asked as a wave of both panic and fear settled in the pit of my stomach. "One of the paitents must be on the verge of slipping away." Doctor Nicolai said sadly as the alarm began to die down. Several doctors and nurses rushed past us, and Doctor Nicolai managed to stop one of the nurses in her tracks to figure out which Paitent had the code blue alarm. "It's the one in room 25." She said nearly breathless. "Will Cloud." At that moment my heart sank low into my chest, and for a minute I felt myself nearly ready to pass out as I took off running down the hall, not caring if I was going to get in trouble. Will needs me. I thought.

I reached room 25, and immediatly burst into tears as I saw several doctors and nurses working on Will trying to get him stabilized. _Oh god!_ I thought feeling terrified._ No! Come on Will! don't do this to me! _"He's not responding doctor!" one of the nurses cried out, which only amplified my fear even more. "Come on Will." I found myself muttering trying to silently get through to him. "Nothing's impossible. No doubt. No fear. Come on Will please don't die on me. I need you." I found myself trying not to cry but could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "Please don't leave me. I- I love you."

"We're loosing him!" One of the doctor's cried out. I sank to my knees and huddled myself near the wall facing the room, and cried. I have never felt as helpless as I did just now. Will was dying, and there was nothing I could do to help him. What was I going to do if I never got the chance to really tell him how I truley felt?

**{PAGE BREAK!}**

{Inside Will's Mind}

I found myself floating. Floating peacefully, as I suddenly looked down at my body, as I saw doctors and nurse trying to revive me. _Am I dead? _I thought, lokking down, I realised that I was see-through. _Oh man! I'm a freaking spirit! I really am dead! What I am I going to do? _I heard crying through all the chaos, and looked outside of the room to see Kayla crying, and huddled up with her knees up to her chest. "Please be okay Will." I heard her voice racking with sobs. "Please be okay. I can't loose my first love." "We're loosing him!" One of the doctor's cry out again as I felt a huge jolt of pressure shoot through me. "Charge the paddles again!" one of the nurses called out. "We're not losing this kid now! come on kid! fight!" I can't die yet. I thought. I still have a life here. I have my mom, and Donald, and Kayla. I can't give up yet.

{Kayla's POV}

"Charge the paddles again!" One of the nurse cried out. I heard another jolt of electric current, then suddenly, I thought I was hallucinating at first, but I then I heard it again as the room got quiet. It was faint, but it was steady heart rythem. My own heart nearly jumped out of my chest and I scrambled to my feet and burst into the room, with tears still running down my face. "Will! Will, say something can you hear me? It's me Kayla." at first there is nothing but silence, while two middle-aged doctors suddenly grab me by the shoulders and begin to drag me out of the room. "How did you get in here?" one of the doctors asked. I was about to answer, until I heard something that made my heart jump for joy. "N-n-no-th-ing's i-im-p-oss-ible...N-n-no doubt...N-n-no fear." I felt tears flowing into my eyes and run down my cheecks again. It was very faint, but I knew it was Will's voice. _Will's okay! _

Too be continued... Chapter 3 coming soon, with Nick and his dad. Did they possibly plan for this to happen to Will? Wait for Chapter 3 to find out.


End file.
